XML is the de facto communication standard for today's middleware products, a very convenient protocol for exchanging data in an application neutral way. Accordingly, most middleware products need to produce and accept XML data at some interfaces. At the same time, such data either comes from or needs to be persisted into DB (Database).
Accordingly there are two clear end points in such a setting; one is XML input/output and other is DB. By way of ensuring the accuracy of data at the two end points, it is known to convert the same data from one format to another between the end points. Manual verification in this vein is possible for development purposes, but in practice this presents inefficiencies if done repeatedly. Thus, a compelling need has been recognized in connection with averting such inefficiencies.